When Feudal Meets Future
by inu karma
Summary: what happens when a group of frends at school are trying to do there art when they stumble across 2 people from the past...well 1 hanyou..and one future miko...R&R please! 1st fanfic
1. Chappie 1

A/N: yesh! The 1st chappie! Lol. Proud of myself! –hands herself trophy, but then is taken away- awwww!! Pweese R&R! please! Please! Note: this is my first fanfiction...well...determindly-wanting-to-finish one..^^; o and also...I will not reveal the identity of the guy I 'suposedly' like ^^; e- mail me and give good reviews and mayb I will..-hint hint- lol jks. Anywayz 4 now im gonna call him kenshin himura! ^^ yesh next to inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin rules! p^^q now 4 tha following:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha...there I said it! I also don't own my frends...though I wish I did...-grins evilly- ok anywayz!  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*  
  
Shelly is sitting alone because her friend Lyana was daydreaming about a certain black,tall,skinny guy with abs who happens to be sitting behind her in history, which is the last period.- [A/N: this iz in Feb.02, 2004 when lyana sits infront of eric and augustus sits beside her and lala ((lavanya)) sits on the other side]  
  
lyana looks up at the sky. Every cloud she sees looks like eric.  
  
'I wonder if shes daydreaming about her and eric doing the nasty...of course....what would come to mind for me? Kenshin! [A/N: just using this 4 personal reasons...^^;] Woah I never thought he would come to mind...I thought it would be inuyasha...o well...' shelly keeps pondering about this concept. [A/N: this iz in Feb.02, 2004 when I sit behind of kenshin and bridget sits infront of me]  
  
Augustus comes up and he asked lyana out on a date...but unfortunetly she iz not listening.  
  
"lyana ive wanted to say this to you for a long time, I like you, will you go out with me?" augustus waits for and answer, hoping he wont get yelled at.  
  
Lyana suddenly suddenly snaps back to reality. "wut? O huh? Augustus....sorri...kinda buzy buh close your eyes"  
  
'Uh oh I think im in trouble...be strong augustus' waits for the impact of a HUGE slap.  
  
Lyana leans forward and kisses augustus on the cheek  
  
Augustus iz in pure shock, he rubs his cheek. u-u just....kissed me??  
  
Lyana shrugs "yea yea watever leave me alone"  
  
Augustus [who iz very satifsied mind you] happily goes off to tell hiz buddies  
  
Shelly iz suddenly perculair about wut lyana did "wat was that all about? Are u possed by demons.....like my hand iz?" shelly raises her right hand and looks at it as if it were about to take possesion of her hand again  
  
Lyana looks at the sky again. "I want eric sooooo badly I could eat a freekin rhinocerous...."  
  
Kenshin suddenly comes up to shelly. "you called?" hes got a big smile on his face.  
  
Shelly looks at kenshin evilly. "come for homework help?" smirks thinking he'll say no...." [A/N: keyword here iz 'THINKING']  
  
Kenshin looks at her with an embaressed looked. "uhhh....actually..yeah...."  
  
Shellys looks at kenshin and raises her right hand, clenching it tightly, slowly rising it up, it has vein things on it. [A/N: picture miroku groping sango and sango getting pissed...raising her hand slowly....you knoe wats comin ^^]  
  
"you come to me, im thinking that your gonna actually have a descent chat with me, and come asking me for homework!!! I think...my hands possesed by demons...." Shelly says this calmly  
  
kenshin looks confused. "uhhh yea and huh? Ur hands possesed by demons?"  
  
shelly looks like at kenshin. "yea keeith let my hand explain..." she raises her hand and grabs the biggest rock she can find and starts pounding him on the head/all body parts.  
  
Kenshin runs around frantiqually "ok ok!! I get it!! All drop by ur house bout 6:00pm!!" keeith stop running. Shelly looks at him. "ok fine....but I just dunt wanna do homework. I have need 4 speed underground. We'll play that...anywayz yea that's wut we'll do. Ok bye now" shelly hits kenshin one more time on the head while she walks back to lyana who now iz laughing manically on the floor.  
  
Lyana gets up and chuckles. "you got him good" she laughs some more before calming down again. Shelly looks at her and says "well he was asking for it. The nerve of him walking in on me to ask me about homework help. Lyana eyes her for a while. "wut? Wuts wrong? Did keeith do something?" lyana nods and points to her cheek. there was a little drool on it. Shelly suprisingly was very happi to see this, but for lyana, this was no surprise. Lyana nudges shelly. "mayb the homework excuse was just to get to go to your house. Shelly gets up and feels her cheek. "he probably just got his spit on me while I wasn't watching." Lyana stands up. "no he difinately kissed you." Lyana starts walking. "c'mon if we don't go now were going to be late 4 class, and mrs. Griffen will skin us alive. Shelly follows lyana still very confused if it was a kiss or just a mistake.  
  
Xxxxx~in mrs. Griffens class~xxxxX  
  
Mrs. Griffen ganders at the class. Shelly has a bad feeling that she was going to give shading for art.  
  
"today class, were going to do...shading! And painting!"  
  
shelly moaned and then she shouted "YES!!!" everyone in the class stared at her. "uhhh ummm....yea....?" shelly sits down. Lyana,bridget, and janany all look at her and laugh then shelly starts laughing too. Shelly spots kenshin grinning at her, so she grins back.  
  
Mrs. Griffen looks at shelly and says "well atleast some people are excited about this. Now since ur so eager, which station will you choose? Painting or shading?"  
  
Shelly looks at the teacher and says confidently "painting...for sure painting...im not very keen on shading"[A/N: itz true....i relly arnt keen on painting...-.-'] Mrs. Griffen looks at her and tells her to choose some ppl to go out to paint with her. Peoples hands shoot up in the air. She picks Lyana, Newl, Kenshin, Augustus, Eric, Bridget, and Janany. The crew make there way outside. Kenshin looks at shelly and augustus eyes all the girls eric eyes no one impeticular [A/N: dunt worri lyana mascara man aka anti- man #3 will b in this one too, and eric will soon relize some things ^^]  
  
Shelly gazes at everyone she chose to paint. Daniel Newl. A big pervert, a big lier, and I big disser, not to mention he exagerates a whole lot. Then theres Augustus Theadorou. Hes almost exactly like Newl. Eric Slyfield. Hes got to be the funniest guy here, not to mention the guy lyana has a crush on. Kenshin Himura. The guy she had a crush on. Also a big pain in dah ass. Then theres Janany Kirpunantavari. Very long last name. used to b best frends, now very very very tight frends. And then theres Bridget Singh. Very creative gurl. And again one of my tight frends. And lastly Lyana Ho. My best bud 4 life.  
  
Shelly smiles and gets out of her trance and starts painting, little do they knoe something bigs about to happen.....  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+  
  
A/N: wuts the biggy thingy that gonna happen? Well...one hint...I didn't put it in the inuyasha section 4 nuttin! p^^q R&R PwEttY PwEeSe!! Lol ok Ja ne!!  
  
~~Inu Karma  
  
copyright© of Inu Karma 


	2. Chappie 2

A/N: ok! Wut happens next? This is when your fav. Miko and hanyou come in! ^^ R~&~R P~L~E~A~S~E~! ( nice nd big! p^^q lol. And now 4 the following:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha...there I said it! I also don't own my frends...though I wish I did...-grins evilly- ok anywayz!  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+  
  
Xxxxx~In the Feudal Era~xxxxX  
  
a grumpy inuyasha sits in a tree, looking down on a certain miko.  
  
Inuyasha is in his mind, thinking about wut to do when the jewels complete. 'I could transform into a full demon, like id planned to, but wut if I hurt....kagome....' inuyashas fists tighten at the thought of hurting such a caring gurl, the only gurl who melted his ice cold heart. 'no..i dunt want to b a full youkai...I want kagome to be happy, even if its not with me. My wish will be to....to...to....' inuyasha gets very confused, he has no idea wut to wish for.  
  
Kagome is not sleeping eitheir. Shes breathing slowly and evenly so a certain hanyou wont know shes awake.  
  
'wut should I do? I have a hanyou that I love, but he loves kikyo...or does he...im not relly sure anymore....he shows me attention, and seems like he cares, and I knoe I cant compete with kikyou. I mean c'mon! shes like 10 times better than me. I envy her, yes I knoe it's a feeling every normal gurl would have, but I don't hate her....i guess its like looking up to a sister...a sister who wants to get u killed that is....' Kagome looks up at the pondering hanyou, wondering if hes thinking about her....or kikyou....  
  
Inuyasha hears something. His ears perk up and his nose smells something. "somethings here...." Inuyasha mumbles. Inuyasha gets up and runs towards this 'thing'  
  
Kagome watches inuyasha hop away. "wuts up with him?" kaogme lets curiousity get the best of her and quietly follows inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looks at the tree. Embarked in it iz the words "the past iz the past the future iz the future u cant change the past but u can change the future....or can u?" inuyashas very puzzled by this but as he iz about to think about what it might mean, he iz interupted by voices.  
  
"sooo now wut?"  
  
"well I think we should get started"  
  
"where are the paints?"  
  
"I have them"  
  
"ok then wanna work in pairs or...."  
  
"I wanna get close to lyana..."  
  
"give it a rest augustus...."  
  
Kagome hears these voices and decides come outta hiding and question inuyasha. "inuyasha did you hear those voices too?" inuyasha spins around surprised. "k-kagome....u heard them too? Atleast I knoe im not the only one...." Inuyasha turns back to the tree as kagome approaches him. "kagome wat do you think this means? 'the past is the past, the future is the future, u cant change the past, but you can change the future...or can you?'" kagome looks at the tree puzzled. "maybe I can find a hint..." kagome touches the bark and all of a sudden the shikon shards begin to glow. "Nani?" before inuyasha could even answer kagome gets pulled into the tree and through a portal.  
  
Xxxxx~In the Portal~xxxxX  
  
'where am i?' thought kagome as she flies through the tunnel. 'Its like im going through the well, except by another object....wheres inuyasha? I wonder if hes com—' before kagome could finish her thought she ended up bursting out of a locker, where 8 people stare at her wondering what the hell happened. Kagome blinks once or twice before saying a shy "hi?"  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+  
  
A/N: ooo...sooo...watcha think? Bad? Good? Notty? XD ok I gotta stop saying that. Anywayz please R&R and e-mail me 4 suggestions! Ja ne!  
  
~~Inu Karma  
  
copyright© of Inu Karma 


	3. Chappie 3

A/N: and as we continue on...who does kagome encounter? Well...every1 knoes who! Lol anywayz e-mail me 4 more suggestions! R&R!! Arigatou! Now enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha...there I said it! I also don't own my frends...though I wish I did...-grins evilly- ok anywayz!  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+  
  
Xxxxx~Feudal Era~xxxxX  
  
'O shit! Kagome went into that tree transporter thinging! I need to save her!!!' inuyasha ,without another thought, jumps towards the tree thinging. 'woah...its like the well...' inuyasha gets dumped out of a locker onto the ground where 9 people stare down on him, and one face hes relieaved to see.  
  
Shelly, Lyana, Bridget, Janany, Kenshin, Augustus, Newl, and Eric stand back while kagome runs to inuyasha to help him up. "where are we?" asked a very confused hanyou. Shelly cares to answer this question of his. "well technically ur in the year 2004 in canada in a skooL called morrish where me and my friends are supossed to finish our art in 20 min." newl gets all worried and mean. "yo! Bust me a paper and paintbrush!" [A/N: remember? Aaliyah: newl u got a food stain on ur face. Newl: yo bust me a tissue so I can wipe it off!]  
  
Kagome ponders for a second, digesting the new information. "sooo where in canada, not japan?" Lyana looks at her as if shes crazy "no...ur in canada..where else would u be?" inuyasha looks at everyone. Inuyasha blinks for a moment and then turns to kagome. "kagome...are u sure we arnt in your time?" kagome faces inuyasha and tries to explain. "ok to put it simply the tree transported us my time but in a different place."  
  
Shelly looks at her new frends. 'hmmm lets see wut we are working with here.... ok there kagome it seems her name iz. Has to b a skooL uniform....who else would where a long shirt and a short skirt to skooL even if it iz summer...whoever that iz...must b relly tacky. Ok now weve got a dude. Looks like acient clothing. Silver hair, relly nice. Sharp claws and fangs, ooo I like that. And ears....very cute....wait...ears....ears...EARS!!!'  
  
Shelly demon hand gets the best of her and pounces on inuyasha, wiggling his ears. Lyana also relizes that he has ears and joins shelly, followed by bridget. Janany just stands there like a stick watching them, totally confused at that. Kenshin whispers to eric "I wish shelly would do that to me" eric smirks and says "your not the only one, Ive only dreamed of lyana doing that to me"  
  
Inuyasha fidgets around until he says "WILL YA CUT IT OUT!!!" shelly and lyana slowly bac away, still a little hyper because of the cute ears. Inuyasha stands up and questions shelly. "ok you wats ur name?" Inuyasha! That's not nice! U must be polite! Inuyasha curses under his breath and mumbles a few things before finally introducing himself. "ok im Inuyasha and shes Kagome, now who dah hell are you?" Shelly looks at inuyasha and kagome and then blinks. "well...im Shelly, shes Lyana, shes Bridget, shes Janany, hes Kenshin, hes Eric, hes Augustus and hes Daniel, but we just call him Newl.  
  
Inuyasha stares at them. He starez 4 a relly long time. Then shelly breaks the silence. "how exactly did you get from japan...to canada?"  
  
Kagome looks at inuyasha, blinks a few times, and then descides to tell their story. "well its kinda complicated...first off 1year ok I fell down a well, in japan on my family shrine. I ended up in the feudal era and then I met inuyasha. Then we found a tree, feel into the portal of the tree, and came outta ur locker.  
  
Shelly looked at kagome oddly. You say u fell down a well? Hmmm...where have I heard that before.....  
  
Lyana looked at shelly and then started to think. "wuts ur name hanyou?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up and grunted. "my names inuyasha and if you have a problem with that then id be happy to fight you." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles getting ready to pounce.  
  
Eric got a sudden shock and jumped infront of lyana. "no ones touching lyana!" Eric quickly looked back at lyana but she wasn't paying attention.  
  
Kenshin decided to do that aswell. He took a step forward. "yah...no ones laying a finger on shelly" kenshin looked at inuyasha meanly.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised at there actions but in the end just smirked. "ha...I see there ur mates. Fine ill lay back for now." Inuyasha turned back to kagome.  
  
Kagome looked at inuyasha. Kagome then smirked. "inuyasha, why don't u go get kikyo? That way you wont feel left out" inuyasha looked at kagome, a bit of hurt and anger in his eyes. "I ALREADY HAVE A MATE! AND ITS NOT KIKYOU!!!" inuyasha then turned to shelly who was still thinking about inuyashas name.  
  
"inuyasha...inuyasha....inuyasha....i know ive heard that name before...." Shelly thought and thought but her thoughts were then interrupted.  
  
Keona came out and handed shelly a paper. "here you go shelly. I drew that pic of inuyasha and kagome for you." Keona then left, not even paying attention, not even relizing that kagome and inuyasha WERE RIGHT THERE BESIDE SHELLY!. [A/N: woah...talk about blind....]  
  
Shelly looked at the drawing, then inuyasha, drawing, inuyasha, drawing, inuyasha until it hit her. "O my god...your....inuyasha....and kagome...OMG!!! YOU PEOPLE ARE FREEKING FAMOUS HERE!" Kagome looked awkwardly at shelly for a moment. "look! Look at this paper! You people are known around here!"  
  
Lyana looked totally shocked. "you have your own tv show too! And action figures, wallpaper, websites, fanfictions, pictures, EVERYTHING!!!"  
  
Inuyasha snatched the paper from inuyasha and looked at it. It was a picture of kagome and inuyasha kissing. "wut the hell...?" inuyasha blushed and quickly handed it to kagome. "why is there a picture of this?"  
  
Kagome looked at the picture and gasped. "o...my....we havent kissed....yet...so whyz there a picture...."  
  
Shelly looked at kagome and relized that they have no idea of the episodes going on in canada. "ok listen, you guyz cant just stay anywhere you want, so everyone who wants to come to my house after skooL. Ummm for now, kagome and inuyasha will come with me. Everyone else, tell the teacher I went to the washroom.  
  
Everyone agreed and eric went to go tell Mrs. Griffen. Shelly, Kagome, and Inuyasha then ran off. Augustus, Newl, and Kenshin were staring at shelly and kagome. "you know...I just noticed that shelly has a nice ass, not to mention firm body" kenshin said as he watched her run off. "no kidding and that kagome girls not bad either.." augustus addmitted as she too ran off. "im ready to get me a piece of that!" newl said excitedly.  
  
Janany and bridget were off in a corner. "what happened to the rage about my ass?" bridget said sadly. "ooo? So u did like the attention!" said janany slyly. "you people stop arguing we need to get this dune or else we'll get such bad grades its not even funny!" lyana said as she got the paint and started to work.  
  
And so, everyone started to work, shelly came back, got stares from all the guys, got gropped by newl nd augustus, scowled, lyana did the same when augustus did it, and kenshin just stared at shelly, same with eric to lyana, and janany and bridget just quietly whispered amungst themselves while doing there work. As for inuyasha and kagome, they had the rest of the day in a pine tree. Kagome was ontop of inuyasha, but inuyasha, that's a different story.....  
  
"kagome...." Inuyasha said very awkwardly. "yea...wuts wrong?" kagome said looking down on the poor hanyou. "a pincone is in a very sensitive spot...and needles are there too...." Inuyasha winces as he says this. "omg...im...so sorry.." kagome said doing everything in her power to retrain her laughing. It doesn't work. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" kagome laughs her ass off. "its not funni...." Inuyasha says annoyily as he fidgets and squirms.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+  
  
A/N: soooo how was that chappie? Nice or notty? XD sorry. Im making this up as a go along...lol. E-mail me 4 suggestions! Alriighty! R&R please!! Arigatou!!  
  
~~Inu Karma  
  
copyright© of Inu Karma 


End file.
